1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens cover apparatus for camera, and more particularly, to a reliable lens cover apparatus for camera.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In photography, image quality of pictures is generally dependent on the lens and films for conventional cameras or charge-coupled devices for digital cameras. However, physical damages, such as flaws and scars, caused by undesired or accidental contact of the lens by a rigid object, and contaminations caused by dirt, grease, and fingerprints, often make problems in the maintenance of the lens, which seriously affects the image quality of pictures taken with the lens. It is thus very important to protect the lens in the maintenance of the camera. In practice, lens covers are often adopted to protect the lens.
The conventional lens covers are divided in two types: clipping type covers and mechanical type covers.
The clipping type cover is a disc-like device, and usually has a pair of clips that is engageable with a lens barrel to secure the cover in front of the lens. Most of the clipping type covers are separate parts, independent of the camera itself, and are usually tied to the cameras with a string to avoid being lost. These covers are very common in the conventional cameras, but not used so often in the digital camera industry.
The mechanical type covers can be divided into motor-driven type covers and hand-driven type covers. Both employ mechanics to selectively open/close the cover and thus exposing/shielding the lens.
The present invention is aimed to provide a manually operated tens cover for cameras.